Do I Get A Love Story?
by missWATERS
Summary: . I have stage three of myeloma cancer, which is a blood cancer involving the white blood cells and the plasma. It makes my immune system very weak so something a simple a cold could very well kill me. I can't give up now I have lived 10 years with this. I was diagnosed when I was seven. "You are going to that support group that Hazel goes to." "Hi Ember, want to walk in with me?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Do I get a love story?

_**Ember**_

My vision is going dark. My name is being shouted by several different people. My body is going numb. I still keep fighting. I have stage three of myeloma cancer, which is a blood cancer involving the white blood cells and the plasma. It makes my immune system very weak so something a simple a cold could very well kill me. Which is why I am here right now.

I can't go over to people's houses. Unless they are a very close friend and we (meaning me and my family) know it is safe. I didn't go anywhere, well that is a lie I went to the pharmacy so I could get my medication and the lady sneezed on me I didn't think anything of it people sneeze all the time. But I ended up getting sick and I am dying so I guess I won't finish those medication.

My eyes finally close. My body is as numb as possible. Everything is quite, all I hear is the beeping of the machines. I can't give up now I have lived 10 years with this. I was diagnosed when I was seven. Yes, meaning I am seventeen, I can't give up. I want to live a life not fighting every second. But I can't, as my favorite book states "Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and, above all those who live without love."

I guess that I should be pitied, I don't know what we are talking about by love but if we mean true love. I shall be pitied the most. Well as far as I know.

The nights when you are in the hospital are lonely. I even seem to know in my dreams that I am dying. That sometimes I would be dead if I wasn't here. So some how I try and shut off my dreams. Not to pay attention to anything. Let the pain overwhelm me but don't let it kill me.

I was awoken when the doctor said my name three times. "Ember, Ember, Ember." I stretched as much that was possible and rubbed my eyes. I no longer felt like I was dying, my heart rate and temperature was above normal but not by much.

I looked at my doctor examined what she was wearing I don't know why they wear the same deadly white coat everyday. Her dark hair was parted to the right side and up in a neat ponytail. "Yes, Dr. Elliott?"

Dr. Elliott was pretty young for a doctor. And was very pretty but sometimes there is no way to enjoy a doctor's presence. "We put you medication two nights ago and you passed out until today. The medication was fighting the cold and you should be better by tomorrow but for safety reasons we will keep you here until Sunday.

"I have also been talking with your family, or at least the people I can reach, and your mother and father agree that you should get out of the house more." She said, I wanted to argue but I knew it wouldn't do me any good. "I am going to give you a clear mask and anyplace you are not sure of you need to put it on. When you wear it there are holes so you can speak and people can hear you. But since we don't want you getting sick- more sick- it has chemicals on it that will fight the sickness."

I guess my gray I were showing that I had a question. She looked at me as signaling to go on. "The chemical, would it have a chance in killing me?" And Dr. Elliott started laughing, she shook her head no.

"You have some visitors Ember," she said and walked away. My parents came in and I gave them each a small smile if that told the anything it was that I was going to keep fighting.

We talked about everything I missed. When the doctor said family we could reach was just my parents because my other sibling, a older brother named Seth, died last year in a fatal care accident. He was 18 years old and was in the car with his friend. It was a horrible two months for me, until I accepted the fact that he was gone.

The next days passed slowly. Each visit from a doctor was worse and worse. Finally Sunday came and I saw Dr. Elliott opening my door she had four plastic masks in her hand. "Are those my masks?" I ask her and she nodded. "Why are their so many?" I ask again.

"One for each week each week you need a new mask. I am starting you out with a months wroth." She says and I nod.

My parents came in and got me in a wheelchair and we left. When we got home I asked my parents if I could go into my room and be alone for a while so the wheeled me up the stairs and to the left which was my room.

I walk in and see the black curtains pulled across the window seat and the black comforter pulled across my bed. I see the third Harry Potter book opened where I left it and the black and white pictures of all my friends up on the gray wall. On the one blue wall were my bed is there is a bookshelf with a picture of my brother and I and one of my friend Kamryn and I.

I hop into bed and fall asleep happy not to be in a hospital bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Do I get a love story?

I checked my phone the next morning. Kamryn had texted me, she was just making sure I was okay. She was 14 when they told her she had appendix cancer. She kinda knew what life was like with cancer. She knew doctor appointments, chemo, radiation, and medication. She just didn't know the pain.

I texted back just before my mom came in. "Ember how would you like to make some friends?" I looked at her, she was in jeans and a rip curl tee shirt. I was confused, how could I make friends?

Then I remembered the masks. Uh oh, where was she going to make me go? Probably some school.

"Where am I going?" I ask her as we walk down the stairs and she hands me a mask.

"You are going to that support group that Hazel goes to. She is going today and you guys can catch up 'cause the last time you saw her you were both in the hospital," my mom says happily. I am only going to make her happy.

We get in the car and drive to a church and I see Hazel getting out of the car. She saw me, I didn't think she would recognize me. My hairless head (from chemo) is capped with a black beanie. The bags under my eyes were horrible, my mouth and nose covered with the mask.

"Hi Ember, want to walk in with me?" She asks politely. I nod and we walk in and down the stairs. Hazel is just beautiful, you wouldn't know she had cancer except for the nasal cannulas. We both have a similar sense in style hers is just a little bit more casual. Jeans, tee shirt and for me combat boots, for her sneakers. I mostly wore black tee shirts while she wore color. And we both wear skinny jeans.

Next to Hazel was a hot guy, sandy blonde hair and had brown eyes that you could get lost in. His build was skinny but not scrawny, and every once and a while he would sigh. (He was also rather tall) When it got to him to introduce himself (name, age, diagnosis, and how he was doing) he stood up. My breath got caught in my throat. "My name is James, I am 17, I have bone cancer, and I am doing as well as I can be doing." And right then I was so glad that he wasn't paying attention because I am pretty sure I was as red as a cherry. Hazel smiled then smirked as her eyes darted toward Isaac, she and Isaac started communicating through sighs.

Hazel introduced herself. Then it was my turn and I was freaking out, I took a deep breath and stood up. "Hi, my name is Ember, I am 17, I have stage three myeloma cancer, and I am grand, at the moment." Everyone else said their names Patrick played another song, then everybody started talking about all sorts of things.

Hazel dragged me to the corner of the basement "You like James don't you," she said. I blush then looked away trying to spot the boy. "OMG! You guys would be so cute together! Why don't you ask him out?"

"Because I don't want to hurt him, Hazel. I am so sick I don't have much of a chance in living." I state, yeah it's sad but it is the truth. But that wasn't the only reason. The cancer is eating me alive. She looks at me then him.

"Ember, the love of my life died, but at least we got time together and I wouldn't give that time up for anything. And guess what if he loves you he won't mind. He will try to help as much as possible. Now go ask him out," She said still happy.

"Hazel, would he really want to go out with a girl that is taking college science classes, that has no hair, that is wearing a mask so she doesn't get sick and die. Someone who you can tell has cancer. He is like prefect, unlike me." I says and look directly at her.

"Well he is coming here right now," I turn around to see James limping over. His sandy blonde hair messed up, and now that he was closer I could see that his eyes were two very different shades of brown. He was in gray jeans and a gray Quicksilver tee shit. He had black vans on.

I turned around to say something to Hazel and she wasn't there she was talking to Isaac. James I am assuming tapped on my shoulder. "Hi I am James," he says as I turn around. I smile and he looks at me. I start to open my mouth to say something but he says, "What's your name?"

Most people don't want to go to support group but they have to so they kinda don't listen and I actually only listened to James so I didn't feel offended. "Hi I am Ember." I looked down at the ground for two reasons I forgot what I was wearing and I was embarrassed.

I didn't look the best. I was in light skinny jeans, combat boots, a camouflage jacket around my waist and black tee shirt with blood red selves. My arms were pale (from cancer and not getting out because of cancer). "Uh, so I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out sometime?" he asked. Oh my gosh did he really just ask me out.

"Sure but how am I supposed to get a hold of you?" I ask as we walk up the stairs. He wrote down his phone number on a small piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Please call, I don't want to be let down." He says as he gets into his mom's car. I wave goodbye as my mom pulls up and I get into the car smiling like a crazy idiot.


End file.
